From Mastermind to Victim
by StrawbeariRotsho
Summary: Megamino Sokudone has always been known to play Cupid. When her cousin's challenge tests her wingman and matchmaker skills, it seems it wasn't so easy as she thought after all. (OCs needed)
1. The Challenge

And here's another story made by yours truly~!

So anyway, I need OCs whose crushes are Kazemaru, Genda, Fudou, Sakuma, Kidou, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Mark Kruger and Dylan. That means a total of 9 different OCs. If you're interested, do answer the thingiemabob I made at the end of the chapter. :3 Submit in either PM or review form. Thanks!

And the oh, so infamous disclaimer disclaims it all: I definitely want to own Inazuma Eleven. :P

* * *

**1: The Challenge**

_Its simplicity was enough to make her unaware of the future consequences._

The keywords here were:

-Valentine's Ball

-Matchmaker

The new changes were:

-After the FFI, the soccer team that came home discovered that the new and improved Teikoku Gakuen had formed a sort-of bond with Raimon Junior High. After all, the two were rival schools.

-Most of the Inazuma Japan members who weren't originally from Raimon either went back to their hometowns or transferred to Raimon, and for a few, Teikoku.

-Oh, and yes. Please do be friendly with Megamino Sokudone and Kyogiaiko Nayujin.

Let the story begin!

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm a matchmaking expert!"

"No, you're not. Your very first couple was just luck."

"As much as I hate my first couple, they were a success. Ichirouta, are you jealous because I never paired you up with anyone, even though you're my cousin?" The black ponytailed hair swished back and forth as Kazemaru Ichirouta and his companion walked inside the giant building. In big neon lights, the name, _Sherry's Sundae Shoppe_, was practically visible to the other side of the world.

"Whatever will be your next move, O Self-Loving One?" Kazemaru asked as soon as his Arctic Blue sundae order was placed on the small table between him and his orphaned cousin, Megamino Sokudone. She was smirking haughtily in between spoonfuls of Red Velvet sundae. "Help hopeless boys get dates for the upcoming Valentine's Ball is a good option. Whaddaya think?"

With an identical hairdo and matching eye shapes, Sokudone and Kazemaru were often mistaken as twins rather than cousins. While his hair and eyes were blue and brown, hers was charcoal black and the rare violet. Sokudone's odd mix of pale skin and violet eyes was a sign that she was of the assassinated Megamino clan that was a name remembered in the ninja world, hence the girl's enrollment in Sengoku Igajima before the transfer to Raimon, thanks to Endou's charismatic soccer. After her adoptive father, Kageyama Reiji passed away, she had finalized at Teikoku, though it didn't stop her from going to Raimon, of course.

* * *

"Why won't you start with yourself first?" Kazemaru licked his spoon halfheartedly. Sokudone knowingly scoffed. "I'm a matchmaker. Matchmakers, in my opinion, should think more about others than themselves." Kazemaru snorted. "Stick to that belief and you'll end up being confused for as a nun."

"And thus, I now have another reason why I choose to keep you single, of all people." This made Kazemaru pout; he knew that his cousin knew he liked someone, but because he had kept the details from her, she had countered by refusing to help wingman for him.

Not that he trusted her matchmaking/wingmanning skills in the first place, anyway.

* * *

"That's it!" From his sudden appearance by her side, Sokudone had almost dropped the plate she was washing. "Tell me why I shouldn't spray you with water, Ichi-kun." She said, her tone dangerously poisonous. "Because I have a challenge to test your matchmaking-slash-wingman skills." Despite knowing the short girl's just as short temper, the tealnet soccer player also knew what made her tick.

"Alright, lemme hear it," The blackette was grinning ear to ear, almost copying the Cheshire cat in a monochrome version. Kazemaru quickly became an azure variety when he mirrored his cousin's smile. "The Valentine's Ball is going to take place nine months from now. In those nine months, you must choose eight 'hopeless' boys and help them find a date- or even better if you manage to get them girlfriends. The other one month, whichever one it would be, will be—"

"For you," The Megamino teen was slowly trying to get over her shock. Her cousin's plan was brilliant, _and_ he really did want her help in spicing up his lovelife! "You, despite your doubts and nonbelief of my wingman and matchmaking skills, want _me_ to help you!" The violet-eyed girl was squealing on her cousin's bed by then, smug for having figured the brown-eyed boy out. He responded with a smirk of defeat.

* * *

"What's in it for me, other than acknowledgement as an excellent matchmaker-wingman?"

"Whatever you want. Maybe the permission to murder Megane?"

"Can I do that to teme-nii too?" Her eyes were sparkling **(A/N: Teme-nii has a double meaning. Older brother-bastard, and/or bastard #2. :D)**.

"Sokudone," He sighed tiredly. "You can't kill your best friend's boyfriend. And if you kill him, you won't have a first-successful-matchmade-couple."

"I will give you permission to insult my best friend all you want."

"Tough one," Kazemaru replied sarcastically as the two ate their breakfast the next day. "But I'll pass on that. Have you chosen your 'lucky clients'?" Sokudone bit on a piece of tofu as her other hand blindly searched for a paper in her bag. Upon finding it, the pale skinned girl almost smacked it on Kazemaru's face.

"'_New sports bra, toe socks and a new cycling'…?_" The brown-eyed boy read aloud uneasily. "Ichirouta, we're eating breakfast!" His mother scolded as his cousin reddened with embarrassment. "That's my shopping list!" The younger girl squeaked as her uncle- Kazemaru's father- managed to hide his chuckle with his coffee.

* * *

Kazemaru silently read the new list his cousin handed him in his classroom later that day. People could see sweat dropping from behind his head. "Doesn't that girl realize she's missing two more boys and the last two she wrote don't even go to school?"

Back at Teikoku, where Sokudone was practically like the Raimon Natsumi of the academy, the blackette was smiling smugly to herself.

"I'm so awesome," She sighed narcissistically.

* * *

How's that? :)) The OCs prolly won't come out the next chapter, but they will have speaking and supportive roles in the story. Here's the OC Form so you wouldn't have to keep visiting different pages and so and so. :3

Although, please don't forget to review! :3

-OC Form-

Name (include nicknames and titles):  
Age:  
School:  
Personality:  
Height (as tall/short as; taller/shorter than):  
Flaws (allergies/fetishes/CCs she hates):  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Crush (only those mentioned above):  
Appearance:  
Relationship w/ CCs (siblings/related/childhood/best friends/frenemies with):  
Names for CCs (how she addresses them):  
Jersey Number:  
Hissatsu (max of 4):  
Position:  
Distinguishable features (i.e. rainbow eyes/superhuman strength, etc):  
Other info:

-AniMa


	2. The Victims

Chapter 2!

Yes, apparently this- and many other unpublished stories- is the reason to my slow update in _The Everyday Snowstorm_. Sorry, Shiranai Atsune-sempai-sama! D:

**Jer-bear. Writing in bold so you can see this, you half-bear. :P Have you gotten my letter? AND YES, I DID PUSH THROUGH WITH THIS HELL YEAH. :))**

OCs! OCs! Thank you for the submissions! :3 I can't guarantee acceptance, but good luck to us all! :D And from the looks of my current candidates, there's competition for Kazemaru, then Hiroto, then Sakuma! ;))

Buddies…whaddabout Tobitaka? Poor guy! D':

Disclaimer: I call dibs on the live-version Kazemaru!

* * *

**2: The Victims**

_She could've called them, 'The Lucky Ones' if it weren't for her._

"Do you realize that you're missing two more people _and_ two of these people don't even go to school?!"

The pale-skinned girl was sighing again as her cousin ranted on about the list she had made. On the field, Kazemaru was a great defender and listener- mainly because whatever he said would be drowned out by Endou's loud soccer-cheers anyway. "I swear, you will fail this challenge before it's even literally begun!"

The girl had her ears plugged.

"Sokudone, listen to me!" He and his cousin were off to the bridge by the riverbank to meet her guy best friend with whom she had late afternoon sundaes at _Sherry's_. "I'm talking to you, Done!" The tealnet was practically whining beside her now as she was grinning like mad.

Genda Koujirou raised a brow at the scene between the identical relatives.

"Hello, human fuzzball," The blackette greeted casually as she put her hands down. "Have I got a little offer for you!" As a response, the brunette goalkeeper grinned a Casanova grin. "I'll accept your suggestion."

'_Sokudone's List of the Lucky Eight:'_

"Wha— really?" The cousins were flabbergasted. Now it was Genda's turn to drop his grin. "Wait, so you weren't offering to treat me to Sherry's?"

"This coming from a successful moneymaker's son?" Sokudone scoffed. Her best friend's father was a prosperous businessman- even Kidou's father would admit so- and as the girl, she used her gender to her advantage to make Genda feel obliged to pay. The sole lass in the trio heading to the sundae shop felt her mouth pouting. She'd forgotten the beast-like keeper was a spoiled, rich brat.

* * *

'_Number One,'_

"You think I can't get myself a date for a formal event that's nine months away?" The spiky haired brunette tried not to laugh with an ice cream filled mouth. Across him, Kazemaru had an expression of definite doubt about his eccentric cousin's choice. Directly in front of Genda, Sokudone's face was scowling from the reaction. "Are you going to ask me to go with you again, like last year?"

'_Genda Koujirou.'_

Now it was Kazemaru's mouth that dropped faster than his spoon.

"What exactly _is_ your relationship?" The tealnet defender asked, but his question hung in the air.

* * *

'_Number Two,'_

"Why are we shopping for penguin plushies?" Kazemaru asked that weekend. As the violet-eyed girl tossed a one-eyed fowl, she answered, "Bribery purposes. And if that doesn't work, I can threaten him with them."

"With penguin plushies."

"Call them false fowls. It sounds cooler that way." Sokudone grinned as she handed the money to the cashier. As Kazemaru had noticed about himself, all he had been doing in response to his bloodthirsty cousin's antics were sigh and ask questions disbelievingly.

* * *

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Kazemaru looked around the giant hall leading to Teikoku's soccer field. He heard Sokudone half-scoff, half-laugh in front of him as she pushed the shopping cart filled with artificial penguins. "You're a pessimist. Since when have you ever thought of something positive?"

"When Endou's around." He heard his cousin snort amusingly.

* * *

'_Sakuma Jirou.'_

"You do realize that the Valentine's Ball is nine months away from now, right?" The eyepatch wearing tealnet asked the identical cousins as he yielded practice. "And for the days between this month and the Valentine's Ball day, you're busy burying yourself in penguins and soccer. Where's the time for date-hunting?" The girl in denim jeans had her arms crossed victoriously. Sakuma sighed. "Now give me my penguins." Immediately, Kazemaru retracted the pocket knife from the stuffed flightless bird's beak and tossed it on the cart his cousin had brought earlier.

"By the way, what's the difference between close friends and best friends?" The one-eyed defender wondered to the two. The Teikoku striker put his arm around the smirking Megamino. "Simple," He answered casually.

"Genda's the overly-abused bestie."

* * *

"Oh, I know where this is going," The two brunettes- although had no history together- chorused nervously as a huge pile of yellow potassium rested on the dining table in the Kazemaru household. Sokudone grinned at her best friends. "He's my little circus monkey. It'll be easy."

'_Number Three:'_

* * *

"I don't see why I should be here too when Shuuya and I have to do the grocery shopping for his family," Kyogiaiko Nayujin still couldn't remove her eyes from the yellowy sight. "Sokudone, please don't kill him." The ex-Gemini Storm striker added, as she always did when she mentioned anything affiliated with her boyfriend.

The blackette clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"That matter aside, I am not going to be his personal dart board," Genda Koujirou stood up and headed for the door, his wrath seething under his skin. "For a best friend, you can equal to an insensitive jerk." He said bitterly with his back turned, unaware of the figure approaching behind him.

Nayujin made a hissing sound. "Yikes."

"Oh, and you think of yourself as a goody-two-shoes, yeah?" The as-short-as-Kurimatsu player hopped on her best friend's back, almost knocking him off-balance from the sudden weight. "I'm your scapegoat, and you're mine. You scratch my back, I massage yours. Remember?" She heard and felt the Teikoku keeper snort. "That's the other way around."

"This is how you two make up?" The dark-eyed girl already chowing down on one of the potassium vessels asked behind the two best friends. Genda with Sokudone still in toll turned around to face her. "Better than spending all my Sherry's coupons on your Strawberry Madness sundaes," The blackette flashed a grin.

* * *

'_Fudou Akio.'_

"If it isn't my favorite onna," The almost bald boy grinned deviously at the sight of a banana-filled basket in the air. "What brings you here?" He asked as he took the basket from the disgusted girl's hand. "Why are you even in the hospital?" She scoffed appallingly as the other tall brunette beside her snarled at Fudou, who smirked slyly in response. "It's called banana hunting."

* * *

"So, about the Valentine's Ball…" Sokudone bit her lip uneasily, having full knowledge of the violent reaction the banana fan would have towards it. Genda, never having left his companion's side, was surprised to hear Fudou laugh. "You think this is funny?" The spiky brunette bared his teeth, irritated.

"Koujirou," The blackette shut her eyes, warning him. Hesitantly, the latter sat back down. Fudou managed to stop himself from getting the keeper in trouble more. "I figured you might need help looking for a date and so I decided I would help you." Sokudone literally said in one breath, but the Mohawk-brunette heard her clearly.

"Why can't it be you as my date? I won't bite," He finally answered her, with both of them ignoring Genda's surprised outburst in the background. Everyone who knew them well enough was aware of the physical relationship between the two; the boy may have been her pet monkey, but she was his favorite voodoo doll. Sokudone, though, was smiling with her teeth bared and eyes closed. "That's not going to happen anytime, Akio."

Fudou had an upset- but adorable- look in his face. "Why not?"

"Because you're bananas," Genda answered for his best friend, having seemingly recovered from his shock.

* * *

'_Number Four:'_

"Ugh, please do not drag me into something that you're going to leave me for halfway through in the process," Nayujin groaned as she felt an all-too familiar grip pulling her arm- and the rest of her- out of bed. "On one condition," The raven-haired midfielder grinned as she heard the thud of her bestie's head on the floor.

"No, dang it; you cannot kill Shuuya!"

* * *

'_Kiyama Hiroto.'_

"It's too early in the morning," Kira Hitomiko said as her head bobbed drowsily between the half-open door and doorpost. "Even for you, Nayujin."

"We just want to see Hiroto, Hitomiko-nee," The ex-resident of Sun Garden hastily said when the adult was about to close the door on them. "Just for a while!" Sokudone added behind her taller best friend. Hitomiko sighed tiredly as she let the two pleased girls into the waiting room.

* * *

"Invited? To a formal ball?" The half-awake redhead repeated questioningly as a green-haired boy crawled into the waiting room as well and on to Nayujin. "Come on. The team hasn't seen you ever since the FFI," The blackette reasoned out as her best friend struggled to avoid the sleeping Midorikawa's drool. Still, Hiroto was unmoved. "Other than a tuxedo, what else do I need?"

"Ehdeht…" Quietly and unintelligibly, the self-proclaimed matchmaker answered.

"She means a date; it's a Valentine's ball, after all," Nayujin managed to fend off another wave of her ex-teammate's slobber. "And since she's the one inviting you, she's decided to help you find one."

"Can Midorikawa come?"

"Not as your date though," The blackette apologized with a grin.

* * *

'_Number Five:'_

"I still don't understand how you can be so rude to Tobi," The girl with violet orbs said to the mirror as she lazily finger-combed her hair. "He's really nice, you know."

"He was rude to Endou and had a bad attitude from the start," The boy with the goggles retorted. "But that's the thing," Sokudone turned to face him in his five-star room. "That was all in the past, that was back then in the beginning; he's different now- we've all changed." Kidou Yuuto smirked. "You're sappy."

"At least I have a sense of fashion, and so does everyone else who doesn't wear a cape in bed. And that includes Tobi."

* * *

'_Tobitaka Seiya'_

"W-Welcome," The moose-haired ramen cook said the moment the door of _Rairaiken_ slid open. "Kidou, Sokudone-san," He gaped momentarily before feeling the hot pan that Hibiki had just used on his head. "Hey Hibiki-san, Tobi," The girl smiled kindly as she and her companion sat on adjacent stools. "He didn't even add –san to my name," The caped strategist whispered as soon as Tobitaka was out of earshot.

The capeless sidekick punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Hibiki entertained the two as his apprentice cooked the ramen in the kitchen. "Uh…" Confused as to how to answer, Sokudone could only gawk, which left Kidou to fill in for her, much to his dismay.

"She wants Tobitaka to attend the Valentine's Ball being held nine months from now. She promises to get him a date and a tux," The young cook's ears caught the words the moment they fled Kidou's mouth. "And no, I can't be his date because I've made plans!" Sokudone added impatiently when the elderly chef was about to hint to her.

'_Number Six:'_

"Have you?" The brunette was mildly surprised and quite amused. "Yes, m'dear gogglebrain, I have," She snapped back lightly as soon as their bowls were served. Kidou was secretly smug; everyone on the team knew Tobitaka felt indebted to Sokudone's kindness and supportiveness- rarely seen or felt by anyone- during the FFI which he repaid with homemade meals and shared recipes.

"Itadakimasu!" The childhood friends- thanks to Kageyama- chorused hungrily.

* * *

"Come shopping with me, soon, okay, Yuu-chan?" The blackette stuck out her tongue playfully at the taboo nickname the latter loathed. "What for? Sports bras? There's barely anything in there to hide in the first place," He joked as his mealmate and the young cook blushed simultaneously.

"For tuxedoes, stupid. Your dad acknowledges my fashion sense more than he'll ever appreciate yours."

'_Kidou Yuuto.'_

* * *

"So what are you going to do about the last two empty slots?" Nayujin asked as she examined her favorite cap. Sokudone put down the hot cocoa mugs on the table beside the fraud-alien's legs. "Long-distance relationships are _so_ hard to keep," The petite one answered with a sly smile. "Especially when it's with boys."

"No way," The dark-eyed girl had difficulty reattaching her jaw back to her face. "You invited foreigners?!" But the violet-orbed girl only blinked on.

"I never mentioned anything like that," She said.

* * *

WELL. Pretty long! Still need more submissions since I'm quite having a difficult time. Maybe it's because of the sleep deprivation…oh well! At least you know who the six guys are (but you probably already did in chapter one after reading the A/N). :))

Reviews and OCs! *A*

-AniMa


End file.
